The invention relates in general to a control device for electromagnetic consumers, particularly in internal combustion engines, and in particular to a device for increasing speed of actuation of such consumers by applying thereto an increased voltage by means of a capacitor.
In the German DE-OS No. 2,620,181 a circuit is described in which by means of a capacitor an increased voltage is applied to an electromagnetic consumer. This voltage increase causes a faster actuation of the consumer. In this known circuit however the capacitor is charged through the consumer and therefore it is not possible to completely disconnect the latter so that zero current through the consumer be achieved.